


Welcome

by NaylaScribbles



Series: The Multiverse Safe House [1]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Hello and welcome to a new series.
Series: The Multiverse Safe House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018617
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hello welcome to my new series The Multiverse Safe House or MSH. 

This series will explore the idea of multiple multiverses interacting in a safe space. Everyone no matter what multiverse or AU needs a break from work. The Safe House serves as a place to take said break and relax. 

Shattered Dream is the first to discover this pocket dimension safehouse and goes there to get work done or relax. Illusion (his Nightmare) also comes there to make sure his brother is taking care of himself. Shattered is ruthless in his own world but here he is the tired mom friend (not that he agrees with the title). 

Multiverses that will be present 

Eclipsetale: skhmuu

Shattered Dream: drawingerror

Original Multiverse:  
Ink: comyet  
Dreamtale: joku  
Cross: jakei  
Error: loverofpiggies  
Killer: Rahfabs  
Dust: AU community  
Horror: sourapplestudios  
Blue/swap: pocornpr1nce  
Lust: nsfwshamecave

SwapDream: SongA

DreamSwap and DINTIS: onebizzarekai

Codeswitch: zooliwrite

Nazverse: Spazz (me)

Lv 20 Cross: withtheworms (Wormy [UT]

Eclipsed lv 20 verse: briefly mentioned

Strawberry Nightmare and 2p dream: AU community


	2. Ships, ship kids and other relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will list the current ships and yes there will be works to explain how they all interact. 
> 
> all ship kids in this series are my own. 
> 
> OG is the abbreviation used for those from the original multiverse

**Ships:**

Hot Crossed Birds: _Halo (swap dream), OG Cross and Dusk (code switch dream)_

ErrorPacInkMare: _Passive Nightmare (Paci) eventually separates from Mare (corrupted self) but until then he and Mare both date Ink/ Error_

LustBerrocky: _OG Lust, OG Blue and Rocky (my oc for FellSwap original from Eclipsetale's multiverse)_

Sunbadilveroon: _Sun, Silver, Cross and Moon end up together much later into the series. Moon and Sun are not bio siblings in this series but they don't find out until about 600 years later. (This is Eclipsetale killercreamamare)_

Lv 20 Creammare: _Little Light (Dream), Nightmare and Himbo (Cross). They get married later. The apple twins are not bio related._

Leminkare: _Lemon (Dreamswap Dream), DS Ink (Squid) and DS Nightmare (Night). This set of bros are not bio siblings (Ds Drinkmare)_

Rulight: _Rune (Swap dream Nightmare) and Twilight (code switch Nightmare)._

Supernovillolors: _Original Killer/Outer/Color. Same ship exists in LV20 Verse_

Dusorror: _OG Dust and Horror_.

HaloSun: _Queerplatonic nest mates_

BluErrInk: _LV20 Verse Blue/Ink/Error_

S **ingle pringles (not all of them want to mingle)**

Shattered (Not ready to trust anyone with his heart)

OG Dream" Aro/Ace

Illusion: Waiting for the right person (Shattered is overprotective)

Strawberry Nightmare: Wants to work through his own issues before committing to a relationship

2p Dream (Sapphire): Has a crush on Darkness Dream

Darkness Dream: Likes 2p Dream but is too anxious to ask him out

**Ship Children:**

Roxanne: Sun's daughter with Silver and Zero. She is 4

Braille: Sun and Moon's son. He is 2 months old. 

Rosanne: Cross and Halo's daughter. She is 13

Paprika: Himbo and Halo's daughter. She is 6

Chime: Halo's daughter. he does not mention her father. She is 4

Calypso and Cleopatra: Himbo's twins with Lil and Nightmare. (Lil can't carry so they used In Vitro ferritization so the children would also be Lil's not wanting to exclude him). They are 6 months old

Zest: Lemon, DS Ink and DS Night's son. He is 4 months old. 


	3. Nicknames and Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is called what and who does what in the Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames may be subject to change

** Nicknames  **

**Mama Bear:** Used to describe Shattered, Mare and Strawberry.

 **Boba:** specifically Strawberry. 

**Birdie:** Used for both Halo (mainly by Dusk) and Sun (only Silver calls him this).

 **Shooba/Stooberry/Mora:** Roxy's way of calling Shattered, Strawberry and Mare. She's still learning being 4.

 **Goldie/ Solrock:** What Halo and Sun call each other. The kids call Sun unca solrock and Roxy calls Halo uncle Goldie. 

**Lil:** Everyone's nickname for LV20 verse Dream

 **Himbo:** universal nickname for LV20 Cross

 **Noot** : LV20 verse Nightmare

 **RuRu:** pet name for Error in both OG verse and LV20 verse (mainly by his partners) 

**Inky/Squid:** Pet name and nickname for Ink

 **Berry/Blue:** Swap Sans nicknames

 **Bubba:** pet name OG Blue is called by Lust and Rocky

 **Twi Twi:** Dusk's nickname for Twilight

 **Fairy:** Halo/OG Cross/Sun call Dusk this

 **Moonbeam:** Sun's nickname for Moon

 **Baba/Da:** Roxy's names for Silver and Zero

 **Lemon:** Everyone's name for DS Dream

 **Nighty/Night:** Names for DS Nightmare

 **Grape:** joking nickname for DS Nightmare

**Nightmare but black and gold** : Everyone's way of describing Shattered to anyone who has never met him. 

**Safe House Roles**

**Heads of House:** Shattered, Mare and Strawberry

 **House Medic:** Strawberry 

**Voices of Reason:** Paci, Illusion and Mare

 **Tough Love:** Strawberry

 **Logical brain:** Mare

 **Panicked Mama Bear:** Shattered (but he won't accept that he's the mama bear)

 **Diplomat** **between verses:** Lemon 

**House Creator:** OG Ink

 **Panic Room pagers:** Everyone responds to these depending on who is available

 **Babysitter:** Rosanne 


	4. The Apples, Offshoot Multiverse and Main OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: MENTIONS OF TRAUMA, ABUSE, MENTAL ILLNESSES/DISORDERS, SELF HARM AND BULLYING.
> 
> Personal head canon to to with the black/gold apples being sentient like the tree.
> 
> Main ocs that will pop up consistently
> 
> One other multiverse that exists but is not properly introduced to the house.

The place the apples reside is called the _Greyscale_. Most of the time they chat or spend time with their mates in the case of those who are dating. They can also be channeled through dolls made for that purpose if they want to communicate while their hosts are driving. 

I began humoring the idea that the apples from the tree of feelings are sentient because the tree is sentient. The magic in each apple is the same so each apple has the potential to be somebody. This started with Sun who I imagine as a different person from his sadistic persona. Two different people in one body. Resin as I call Sun's alter is not actually cold hearted once he gets to know his host as the original magic persona is called as the shared body is Sun's. Resin just lives there rent free so to speak. Hosts and their alters can communicate telepathically or talk with the alter/host as a specter on the corporeal plane. Resin is the one controlling (driving) Sun's body most of the time as my concept of Sun as a stand alone is a very anxious mess due to past trauma and abuse.

I call these alters Apples. Each Apple has a different personality and accent. The following list is which apple is for which character.

**Resin:**

Sun's alter. As stated above he is the main driver of their shared body. He sounds slightly British though not much. He has a tenor base voice. Sassy, sarcastic and a bit sadistic. He becomes incredibly protective of Sun. He is the first Apple to meet Doodle (my OC who we'll get to shortly). He is extremely gay for Shade. They don't get together until much later in the series. His appearance is the same as Sun's but his whole body is dark charcoal grey with a golden outline. His open eye is the purple/turquoise one Sun keeps closed. he is made up of the two "cleansed" black apples Sun ate before drowning them in gold ones. 

**Nettle:**

Lemon's alter. Very jumpy and paranoid. He is made of gold apples which led to him wanting all negativity gone (balance who?). He does not control Lemon most of the time as they are unaware of each other for half the series. Second apple to meet Doodle. He sounds like he's from James Corden but with a more nasal tone. He has a tenor voice that cracks when he's stressed or upset. He looks like Lemon if he glowed a pale yellow-gold. His pupils are apple shaped. 

**Shade:**

The Dream pre- 2nd apple incident in the fallen Stars (FS) Multiverse. Shattered controls the body most of the time and refuses to listen to Shade even when he is right. This continues for half the series until Shattered finally seeks a therapist to address his issues when Terror begs him to near tears with worry. He and Resin start a relationship after years of pinning. 

**Terror:**

Illusion's alter. He has a deep rich base voice. He is a lot more level headed than Shattered. Terror is not the one driving most of the time. When he does show back up Illusion panics a bit not used to it. The two work it out and have an agreement to rely of each other but Illusion drives unless he needs Terror's help. Terror and Shattered are dating. No they are not related. The apple that created Shattered was corrupted from a gold one during the first apple incident. His pupil is apple shaped. He sounds like Gordan Ramsey. 

**Fiord:**

Dusk's alter. Extremely dramatic at times. Think Rarity from MLP but with an Australian accent. he has a gay alto-tenor voice. He is immensely concerned about Dusk but does not directly interfere or take control unless Dusk cannot drive their shared body. He glows yellow similar to Nettle due to the amount of gold apples that he's made of (more than Nettle but less than Solar). His bones appear a light orange and wings yellow. Very cuddly with anyone willing to cuddle with him. Dusk is unaware he exists for most of the series. 

**Solar:**

Halo's alter. Acts like a tsundere when he's upset. He has an alto voice that sounds like Simon Cowel. Glows orange-gold due to being made of 999 gold apples. he is the reason halo is hot to the touch and sets shit on fire accidentally. Like Dusk, Halo is unaware that Solar exists for most of the series. Solar and Fiord are mates just like their hosts. Extremely protective of Halo. really only drives when Halo is unable or unfit to do so. 

**OCS:**

**Doodle:**

The main OC you will see interacting with the MSH crew. She was adopted by Ceres when she was 8. She works for Lemon as the captain of his honor guard and trains the rest of his regular guard to be competent. She is called a Prodigal due to her lineage as the daughter of a Glam Reaper and Rashiabi (similar to the Riverman monster in Undertale). Doodle can communicate and see the dead. She has three entitled resentful half-siblings. Her magic is unique to her and cannot be recreated. She can analyze anything she watches and this ability does not change if her sight is impaired. She is very sarcastic and sassy even to Lemon (within reason). Her bloodline does cause her to have extreme magic driven depressive episodes which Terror helps her with. She can access the _Greyscale_ at will. She met Resin when she was 10 during her first meditation exercise. She spends time with the Apples in the _Greyscale_ when she can. She is the only one other than Sun who knows they exist for half the series. Very resourceful when sent out into the field for Justice Reigns by Lemon. She can not only kick your ass but will do so with any handicap her opponent chooses. She is skilled with ceramics, leather work and engraving. She also paints. Does commission work on the side of her JR job. Doodle is 21. 

**Ceres:**

Doodle's adopted older brother. He is a multiverse travelling blacksmith and leather craftsman. He is married to Cassaforte and they have a child named Bubba. He adopted Doodle when she was 8 and they travelled together as master and apprentice. He taught her to fence and how to use an engraver when she was old enough. led her to becoming a master craftswoman in his guild. relatively chill until you mess with his workspace, family or mate. He looks like he's crying blood perpetually due to excess magic dripping from his eyes. His bones are permaently soot stained as well after years of blacksmith work. He is 29. 

** Cassaforte: **

Lemon's secretary and a reverse Karen. He is the Karen freaking out on people for his manager (again within reason but Lemon is immensely entertained by it). Cass has a bad welding accident during his youth leading to his one eye being dysfunctional. he has a one-sided Karen level grudge against Ceres for 5 years due to his distrust of blacksmiths. Ceres was creeped out that Cass always found them. Doodle being around 13 said it's kind of gay. By the time they get to Dreamswap Doodle snaps at them to just kiss already. Cass and Ceres date for 5 years before getting married. By that time Doodle and Ceres have been hired by JR. Lemon finally hires Cass after Doodle tells him flat out that his ass needs a secretary. Cass loves working for Lemon and they chat between meetings. Once Zest is a toddler he allows him to help stamp seal evelopes with Bubba. Bubba and Zest are best friends. 

**Tanjerin, Viv, Barnabeast and Shaman (Silver):**

The other members of The JR Honor Guard. They have noraml staff jobs to make their actual positions less obvious. Tanjerin is a housekeeper, Barna a butler, Viv a chef and Shaman a tour guide/event bouncer. This set doesn't appear as often but are seen around when the story is focused on Dreamswap. 

**Scotty:**

The eldest in the JR honor guard. Doodle was trained by him when she first joined the guard herself replacing him when he stepped down. He has an prosthetic arm due to losing his in a battle. He often helps Ceres at the forge when he is not needed as a security detail or trainer for the guard alongside Doodle. He looks old but he is as fit as a spring chicken. He suplexes his opponents plenty. 

https://toyhou.se/9353207.scotty (His appearance) 

**The Offshoot Multiverse (Like the OG Verse but with a twist)**

This Multiverse is part of the series but will not be connected to the main MSH plot. This verse is a jealously guarded secret of Doodle's. She knows about it due to a portal malfunction. She ends up meeting and falling in love with the KCRM quartet from this verse. Offshoot functions as a tucked away place within the MSH cluster of multiverses. Doodle accesses it through a pocket dimension called x0xx which is place only she can easily access being a prodigal. This dimension is not traceable which is why she uses it to get to and from Offshoot when she goes to visit her boyfriends. Doodle has no explicitly told her boyfriends what she does for a living to protect them. They eventually catch her in her honor guard uniform during the BIG (gay) REVEAL plotline. They worry about her after figuring out she is security detail for something big. Doodle is usually the voice of reason when her boys fight in her absence. 

In this verse most things are the same aside from slight personality tweaks and story changes for the characters like Killer and Nightmare. 

Both suffered abuse that caused them to snap (Killer accepting Chara's offer and The Apple Incident) because no one else noticed them suffering.

HOWEVER: Dream was also abused in this verse until he stopped trying to protect Nightmare to save himself. The moment Kills and Night come to their senses there is INSTANT REGRET. Both Killer and Nightmare are traumatized by what they've done and their past abuse. Neither of them can handle yelling; this also applies to Dream just not to the same degree as Nightmare and Kills. The 4 form a poly quad before the truth about Dream comes out. 

Nightmare did NOT trust Dream after finding out his twin abandoned him to save himself even after finding out Dream was beaten for defending him. This was their biggest fight that the WHOLE DAMN MULTIVERSE felt. For almost a decade after there was no balance as the twins were too hurt to keep it in check. Nightmare refused to even acknowledge Dream no matter how much Cross and Killer begged him to unable to handle the imbalance. Cross straight up leaves and became very hostile when he is eventually found by Dream. He snaps at Dream making the sunny twin's unspoken depression worse and Dream snaps back at him being angry for the first time in hundreds of years. The things he snapped at Cross hurt the soldier deeply and he slaps Dream before walking off. Dream leaves feeling like he ruined yet another thing and that nothing will ever fix this mess. He knows it is ALL HIS FAULT that all of this is happening because he was selfish. Dream finds an abandoned AU and sits there stewing in regret and self loathing.

He is angry at himself and the villagers and the multiverse. he's just angry in general using it to mask the intense hurt he's feeling and slight panic from Cross snapping at him. He wanders for years too ashamed to go back to his lovers. he gets weaker and weaker as the imbalance becomes more and more extreme. He curls up somewhere in too much pain to move and closes his eyes crying for the first time in almost ten years as he shivers. He doesn't want to die but he can't face his twin after his failures came to light. Now he's scared and alone on Reaper' s doorstep as he cries out apologies to the ones he's wronged. Nightmare finds him and brings him home whispering that he's sorry too for never thinking that Dream was bullied too. Dream continues to apologize begging for forgiveness even though he doesn't deserve it. Nightmare tells him he's already forgiven him. They make up and in that moment balance is finally restored. Killer is just glad his lovers made up and cuddles with him sobbing he was scared they would be mad at each other forever. They apologize for scaring him giving him kisses and nuzzles until he's purring. The trio go out and bring a very distressed Cross back. He and Dream are still at odds after this due to Cross being hurt over what Dream said even after ream apologizes. They get into fights the most out of the four. Doodle enters their lives and everything levels out for the most part. Cross tends to flee when he's upset after fight leading to Doodle having to bring him back if the others can't. 

Horror is made a prisoner in his AU after a mission for Nightmare goes wrong. He almost starves to death before Dust rescues him. Dust ends up with an over abundance of LV making his body larger and more dangerous. Horror loves him anyway but Dust makes sure to be more careful regardless. Doodle made Offshoot Blue an honor guard secret eye for emergencies without Lemon's knowledge. Ink and Error work together to make and dismantle AUs. They made a truce after destroying X Gaster for good along with X Chara and X Alphys. They roam together bickering like an old married couple with Blue as their voice of reason. They both date him happily. 


End file.
